1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a electronic device tester and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Before electronic devices leave the factory, they should be tested. A test program may be provided for factory testing of the electronic devices. Generally, each test program can test a number of functions/elements, such as microphone, display, and data storage, of the electronic devices. Any changes in the functions/elements of the electronic device will necessitate the need to update or even rewrite the test program, which is costly and inefficient.